A Sliders Romance
by shirasade
Summary: Wade and Quinn finally get together - with a little help from Remmie and a song... At the moment it's only PG, but I'll heat it up to NC-17 in a later chapter...


A Sliders Romance1

**Title: **A Sliders Romance  
**Author:** Shirasade  
**Contact: **shirasade@freesurf.ch  
**Disclaimer: **The Sliders dont belong to me, they are property of Universal/ St Clare Entertainment and the Sci Fi Channel. The story is just for entertainment purposes, no money is made from it. The song Wade sings is Ice Cream by Sarah McLachlan.  
**Pairing:** Wade/Quinn  
**Authors Note:** Just some therapeutic fluff between Wade and Quinn... Therapeutic for me, lol - I couldnt stand all the attention Quinn paid Maggie after Exodus (these episodes are shown as reruns here at the moment), so I decided to get Wade and Quinn finally together the way they belong! The story is set after Maggie was freed from this parasite that was driving her to procreate. (I dont know the English episode title.) This is my first Sliders fic and I apologize for the mistakes I make regarding details of the show I just cant remember right now.  
  
  
**A Sliders Romance  
  
****Part 1  
  
**The Sliders left the Doctor struggling with the parasite behind and jumped in the vortex, Quinn reluctantly as the last one. They landed in the middle of what appeared to be Golden Gate Park and as always it wasnt a very soft landing.   
Oh no, another pair of trousers ruined! Wade complained, earning a slighting look from Maggie that clearly stated _Civilians!_ Wade was tempted to start another fight with the ex-captain, but then she noticed how the freezing temperatures used to lure the parasite from her body had taken their toll on Maggie. So she said instead: We have to get her to the Dominion, if it exists on this world, so she can regain her strength. Remmie nodded: Yeah, lets just hope this world is peaceful - we could all use the rest! How long are we here by the way, Q-ball?  
  
He had to repeat his question, because Quinn was kneeling beside Maggie and seemed so worried that nothing else registered. Then Quinn took a look at the timer and said: We have 8 days here, hopefully enough to get Maggie back together. With that he lifted Maggie up and although at first she started to protest, the normally so self-sufficient captain seemed happy enough to be carried in Quinns strong arms.  
And he didnt even ask how I am... a small voice in Wades head whispered as she followed the couple in front of her, limping slightly from the rough landing. You okay, sweetheart? Rembrandt asked, linking his arm with hers to support her. Wade managed to smile: Yes, thanks Remmie - its already better. She could always count on Remmie...  
  
They walked slowly through the park and soon it was obvious that this was one of the worlds very similar to their Earth. But Maggie didnt have any problems breathing and Remmie discovered in a thrown-away newspaper that this California was part of Mexico and didnt seem to have any unusual problems, they just made their way to the Dominion.   
  
Wade was quiet and now and then Remmie gave her a worried look. He hadnt seen her relaxed and in a good mood for a long time now, she always seemed withdrawn, doing what was needed but her heart just wasnt in it. Finally he broke the silence and said in a low voice, so Quinn and Maggie wouldnt overhear: Wade, darling, whats the matter with you? - And dont tell me youre okay, because Im your friend and I know youre not okay!  
Wade returned his gaze and finally whispered: Oh Remmie, its nothing serious - only, ever since the professer... died... Her voice still broke as she said that and Rembrandt saw the sadness in her eyes. He just looked at her, encouraging her to go on. This was necessary, even if talking about the professor hurt him too. Finally Wade went on, her voice thick with held-back tears: I miss him so much, Remmie, every day! He was part of our lives for so long, he was like a father to me - and now hes dead... And all Quinn cares about is Maggie! I know he sees her as his responsibility - but were his responsibility, too! And I need him now... but he just doesnt seem to see me anymore, all he sees is Maggie! The words tumbled out of Wade as if a dam had broken. He would have left us to stay with Maggie back on that world, Remmie! - Just as he stayed with her when Rickman chased us... Its as if we others didnt count anymore - and I need him, I need him so much right now!  
  
Remmie knew that Wade felt as if she had lost two people - the professor, who had been her father for three years, and Quinn, whom she loved desperately as Rembrandt knew all too well. And in a way Quinns seeming desertion of her was worse, because he was still alive and had a choice, while the professor had died saving them.  
Remmie understood all that and while he didnt think that Quinn didnt care about them anymore, he knew that the sense of guilt Quinn felt drove him to concentrate on Maggie, who was new to sliding and had lost her husband and her whole world, and to neglect Wade and Rembrandt. Oh, sweetheart - Q-ball loves you, you know that! Hes just being him, putting all the blame on his shoulders. Remmie chuckled: You should know by now that our genius is less than intelligent in matters of the heart! That made Wade smile and she answered in a manner much more like her usual self: Oh yes, Quinn wouldnt notice a brickwall before he walked right into it!   
  
They were at the Dominion hotel now - which was called _Il Magnifico_ on this world - and Quinn, still carrying Maggie and not noticing what had been going on behind him, went inside the hotel. Wade said quickly, in a more serious tone of voice, before she opened the door, too: Thank you, Remmie - I just had to let it out! Youre a true friend... Even if you always say that Quinn loves me. Rembrandt grinned and held the door for her: Wade, sometimes youre as thick as Q-ball! The boys been in love with you forever now, but you just dont see the signs, because youre too busy hating Maggie!   
With that they caught up with the two others at the reception desk, so Wade could only punch Rembrandt in the side in a friendly manner. But a part of her had started to think that perhaps he was right...  
  
Once in their suite (for once they werent short of money) Quinn laid Maggie down in the bedroom. Wade went and ran a hot bath for her, in which Maggie soon lay comfortably, the colour slowly returning to her cheeks.  
Quinn sat on the couch in the living room, head in his hands, still fighting with guilt because Maggie had almost died. When he heard Wade leave the bathroom he asked anxiously: ll be okay, wont she? Wade smiled a little sadly and said that Maggie would be alright after the bath and some sleep. Quinn had been wondering about Wade for some time now. When had been the last time she looked him in the eyes with that radiant smile of hers? She was still as beautiful as ever to him, making his heart skip a beat whenever he looked at her. But he missed their easy companionship, even if he was aware that this was mostly his fault. Because every time he looked at her he had to fight the urge to kiss her and make love to her right then and there... And this made him shy around her - he didnt want to lose Wades friendship only because he couldnt keep his hormones in check.  
  
For the first time since the Professor died and Maggie joined them, Wade looked more closely at Quinn. She noticed the strain in his face, the way his shoulders slumped as if he was exhausted from worry and guilt. She wanted so badly to take him in her arms and make him feel better! Yeah, and its not at all because you feel this need to touch him, caress him, just be close to him, isnt it, Wade? the little voice inside her head whispered sarcastically, causing Wade to blush and turn abruptly around. She felt Quinns eyes follow her to the door, where she turned around: ll go for a walk. Need company? Remmie asked, noticing the way Wade didnt avoid looking at Quinn anymore. She smiled at him: No, thanks, Remmie - I need to... think about some things this wise guy I know told me. She grinned at him, resembling her old self again, then gave Quinn one last thoughtful look and left the room.  
  
Quinn looked a bit confused at Rembrandt: What was this all about? Remmie shook smilingly his head: You know, Q-ball, for a genius youre remarkably dense sometimes! Wades been going through a tough time lately and because the person she needed most was to busy blaming himself she turned to the Crying Man. And obviously - not like some other people I know - she actually accepted my advice! At least I hope so...   
Could you perhaps be a bit less cryptic, Remmie? Quinn asked, not knowing what to think. But Rembrandt had decided to let Quinn suffer a bit for the way he had treated Wade - and him, too - and refused to explain. No way, Q-ball, youre going to have to figure this one out for yourself! With that he got up and left Quinn to think.  
  
After her bath Maggie felt much better, specially at the prospect of sharing a room with Quinn, because Wade usually refused to be her roommate. She was quite happy about that since the other womans hostility seemed to prove that Quinn preferred Maggie. And perhaps she could convince him tonight to share not only a room but a bed... At the moment Remmie rested on the other bed, but Maggie would make sure it was her and Quinn that got the bedroom in the night. For now she lay down and quickly fell asleep so shed be in good shape tonight.  
  
When Maggie woke up she was alone in the room, so she got up and joined Remmie and Quinn in the living room. Hey guys! she greeted. Quinn looked enormously relieved at seeing that Maggie back on track. m feeling much better! Ive always been a quick mender. - By the way, wheres Wade? s gone for a walk, but should be back soon, Remmie answered. Good, then we can go and get something to eat - Im starving!   
While Remmie and Maggie were talking the phone started to ring and Quinn went to answer it. It was Wade and she sounded excited and happy. Come down and meet me in the bar - I have a surprise for you! Quinn had to smile at the enthusiasm in her voice, she almost bubbled over. He wondered what had happened but decided that he didnt care as long as Wade was happy again. Okay, well be downstairs right away! And Wade - its good to have you back, Im sorry that I didnt have much time for you lately! She laughed softly, a sound that sent shivers down Quinns spine: Thanks, Quinn - and I promise, youll never get rid of me! With that she hung up and Quinn turned to the others, unable to hide a wide foolish grin. re meeting Wade down in the bar - she says shes got a surprise for us!  
  
As they made their way to the bar, Remmie couldnt help but grin at Quinns sudden good mood. After Wades call he almost bounced and could hardly wait to see her. It seemed as if Wade had decided to take matters in her own hands - and Quinn had obviously done some thinking as well. Wow, one of these days I could make a fortune with match-making... Remmie chuckled contently, ignoring Maggies questioning glance. She would find out soon enough, poor girl... But she had it coming, pushing herselt between Wade and Quinn in this manner!   
  
In the bar Wade was nowhere to be seen, so they took a table and waited for her. Maggie ordered something Mexican to eat and the others followed her example. They had hardly started their dinner when the bar manager opened the evening program. Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight as always we have a wonderful Mariachi band for your entertainment - but first I got a special request from one of our guests! Shell be singing for someone special - put your hands together for the lovely Senorita Wade Wells! The three Sliders almost choked at this anouncement. Remmie recovered quickly and grinned: Well, that seems to be the surprise... I didnt know Wade can sing! Quinn nodded: Actually, she sings beautifully... But I havent heard her sing for a long time now.  
  
While they talked the lights had been dimmed, until there was only one spotlight left, illuminating the stage. And there Wade appeared. Maggie noticed her as the first and said to Quinn: Seems she spent the afternoon shopping... Quinn turned his attention to the small figure on the stage and his face made Remmie look as well. Quinn was staring at Wade with a look of complete adoration - and Remmie understood why. Well, well - shes definitely something to look at, isnt she, Q-ball? Quinn only nodded dumbly, his eyes fixed on the beautiful apparition in front of him.   
Wade was wearing a lavender evening dress that dipped low between her breasts and accentuated her good figure. Her face was glowing, she smiled happily as she saw the way Quinn stared at her and said into the mic: Hello everyone! Thanks for letting an amateur sing to you tonight. I have to sing this song, because Id probably never be brave enough to say these words otherwise. Wade paused and let her gaze rest on Quinns face. This is for you, Quinn! And with a deep breath she started to sing, never once breaking eye-contact with Quinn.  
  
_Your love  
is better than ice cream.  
Better than anything else that I've tried  
Your love  
is better than ice cream  
everyone here knows how to fight  
  
_The moment Wade started to sing Quinn stood up, ignoring Maggie who was trying to get his attention. He couldnt believe what Wade was doing, declaring her love in front of all these people - and with such a sweet song! He could probably appreciate it better than most people, because back home Wade and him had spent many relaxed evenings pigging out on HÄagen Dasz ice cream._  
  
and it's a long way down  
it's a long way down  
it's a long way   
down to the place where we started from.  
  
_Quinn just stood there, gazing at Wade with a look that conveyed all his feelings for her. Their eyes were locked and he felt as if he was drowning. He couldnt believe he had thought that she didnt return his feelings, they were so obvious now!  
_  
Your love  
is better than chocolate  
better than anything else that I've tried  
Oh love is better than chocolate.  
Everyone here knows how to cry  
and it's a long way down  
  
_As she was singing Wade felt hot joy grow in her, because Quinn reacted exactly the way she had always dreamed about! She saw the blame and the guilt in his eyes melt away as he listened to her song and deep love replace the feelings that had separated them for so long._  
  
it's a long way down  
it's a long way   
down to the place where we started from.   
_  
When she had finished, Wade ignored the applause. Quinn made his way to the stage and as she stepped down he took her hands in his and pulled her in his arms. People were whistling and shouting, Remmie the loudest of them, and Maggie was staring at them not believing her eyes, but neither Wade nor Quinn noticed anything except each other. Thank you, Wade - youre incredible! Quinn whispered in her ear as he held her close. Then he looked her in the eyes and added softly: I love you,too - I was just too stupid to admit it! Wade grinned at him mischievously: re going to kiss me or what, Mallory?! Quinn laughed and obliged her willingly.


End file.
